The Final Encounter
by AlecGman
Summary: Dr. Loomis stayed behind because he claimed that he had "unfinished buisness". Loomis knows that Michael is still alive. Will he be able to stop Michael one last time or will his old age finally catch up with him? (This is a stand alone story that will show endings to both cuts.) (Takes place at the end of Halloween 6)
1. Theatrical cut

"No, I…have some unfinished business…to attend to here." Loomis said, smiling.

Tommy Doyle sighed as he felt that he would never see Loomis again. The man that had saved him almost 20 years ago, he most likely wouldn't see again. Tommy turned the car on and looked at Loomis one last time, before driving away.

Dr. Loomis watched Tommy drive away. Despite all that occurred, Loomis felt at peace. As if, Michael was no longer in existence. As the car disappeared into the night, Loomis felt his chin. His white beard felt more like a bad memory than it did a part of him. Loomis took a deep breath and turned around, his cane guiding him. Loomis carefully stepped down the stairs, his limp almost led to him falling down. He slowly walked to the door and entered the building. He instinctively pulled out his revolver, albeit slowly. He walked slowly, not because of his age, but because he knew that Michael survived somehow. He entered the elevator that he had taken before, in order to save Kara, as well as Jamie's baby. Loomis took a deep breath and pushed the elevator button, leading to where he had last seen Michael.

After a few minutes, Loomis arrived at his destination. As the elevator doors opened, he pointed his pistol towards the empty area in front of him. Loomis's eyes were wide open, wider than he imagined. He walked through the security door that Kara had been trapped behind once before. He peered around the corner and saw a man lying on the ground. _Wynn!_ He walked over to the body of his once former colleague, Dr. Terence Wynn. He eyed Wynn and noticed the stab wounds, as well as the slash wounds. Loomis kneeled down and felt Wynn's pulse, but it wasn't beating. Loomis didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he felt anger towards Wynn for his plan, on the other; he felt sympathy for what could have been a child murderer.

"Goodbye, Wynn." Loomis said, softly.

Loomis stood up and began to walk down the corridor once again. He smelled something awful, so awful that he needed to cover his mouth and nose. Loomis knew that the smell was coming from a room next to him. He entered it, but couldn't handle to feeling anymore. He vomited outside of the room. He coughed and gained the courage to enter the room once again. He looked at the bodies to notice that they were all doctors. _These are the cult members. Good riddance!_ Loomis exited the room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the corridor once more and came across another room. The door was open and he looked inside. It was a large room, filled with beakers, as well as different chemicals. Loomis noticed something on the floor, in the middle of the room. He slowly walked over to it and couldn't help himself when he turned it over. Loomis began to scream like a madman.

After Loomis had finished, he fell to the ground, on the brink of tears.

"How? Michael shouldn't be…" Loomis said, out loud to himself.

Loomis heard footsteps behind him and he knew exactly who it was. He stood up, without his cane, and turned to face the figure. It was exactly who he suspected.

"Michael?"

The figure just watched him.

"How many times can I say it, Michael? Stop this, please. How many times do I have to beg until you stop? I'm willing to go through it. Look at me, Michael. You could have killed me on other occasions, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it, now could you? Could you?!"

Michael just simply stared at him, his disfigured face was making Loomis's skin crawl.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I failed you. If I'm the one you want, just take me. I don't care what you do to me, as long as it stops your reign of terror." Loomis said, raising his arms.

Michael took a deep breath and began to walk towards Loomis. Loomis had never been so scared when faced with Michael. Every other time, he had help or he was young enough to maneuver. Now, he was over 70 years old, without help, facing his adversary once again. Loomis didn't know what to do. He aimed his revolver at Michael and shot him once more, in the head. Michael stopped in his tracks and felt the blood pore from the wound in his forehead. Loomis didn't stop there, he fired five more times, hitting Michael in the head. Loomis watched Michael's brains splatter on the floor and the top of Michael's head was gone. Loomis couldn't believe what he had done. He had stopped the boogeyman. Loomis couldn't help, but chuckle to himself.

"You're reign of terror is over, Michael." Loomis said, throwing his revolver away.

Loomis walked over to Michael's corpse and began to feel the anger inside him rise. Loomis looked at his cane and then back at Michael. He noticed Michael's fingers move ever so slightly. Loomis knew he couldn't just leave. He began to stomp on Michael's head.

"DIE! DIE!" Loomis yelled, once more.

Loomis did this for a couple of minutes. Michael's head was nothing, but mush. Loomis, feeling tired, fell against the wall while breathing heavily. Loomis grabbed his chest as it began to hurt more than it would. He recognized it as a heart attack. He calmed himself down and his heart began to slow down. For a brief moment, Loomis believed that Michael's body was gone. He looked over to see Michael, who was still lying there. Loomis took a deep breath and stood up. He grabbed his cane and walked towards the door to the room. He looked back one last time, before he exited the room.

After an hour of walking, Loomis finally came across his home on the outskirts of Haddonfield. Loomis was breathing heavily after he had traveled that long of a distance. He looked at his typewriter and recognized his story that he had almost finished. Loomis walked over to his makeshift bar and poured himself a drink. Loomis took a sip and took a deep breath. A loud knocking made Loomis shudder. He looked behind him to see Tommy looking at him through the window. Loomis smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. His smile soon faded as he saw blood covering Tommy.

"What happened?" Loomis said, weakly.

"The curse…it passed to Danny. Did you kill Michael, for good?"

Loomis nodded.

"Danny just snapped. He slit Kara's throat and forced the car off of the road. When I woke up, he was gone."

Loomis put his hand over his mouth in shock and began to feel tears in his eyes. He no longer had to worry about Michael, but now, there was another victim and this time, it was a child.

"Loomis, I need your help to stop him. If we stop Danny, we'll stop the curse once and for all."

Loomis sighed and thought for a moment. He looked at Tommy, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tommy. I promise you." Loomis said, to Tommy's approval.

 _ **Author's Note: In all honesty, after I watch Halloween 6, I really wanted to know what happened to Loomis as well as everyone else after the film had ended. Unfortunately, we never received the answers. I felt obligated to write this. Now I know that the writing style is a little different in comparison to my other stories, but I wanted to try something new. Now I know that it's strange that I kept Loomis alive at the end, but I feel that his story isn't over yet. I may continue this at another time, but for now, this is what I believe happened at the end of Halloween 6.**_


	2. Producer's cut

Dr. Samuel Loomis stared at the body of his former friend. The lifeless eyes of the body stared back at him as backed away towards the hospital wall. Loomis stared at his forearm, which now contained the Mark of Thorn. His screaming that had taken place mere moments before had scared even him, knowing that he was forced to take the role of Michael's caretaker.

"I won't let this stop me. Michael must be stopped." Loomis said to himself in an elderly voice.

Loomis stared down the long corridor, starting with Dr. Wynn's body. It was desolate with bright fluorescent lights lighting up the eerie hallway. Loomis pulled his revolver out of his holster and began his walk down the hallway. He had to catch up, find Michael, and finish what he started ever since the 1978 murders. This time, he wasn't just going to let Michael get away, he was going to finish him off once and for all.

Loomis chuckled to himself as these thoughts plagued him. After a few moments of limping towards the end of the hallway, he reached the end. However, a fork indicated that Loomis had to make yet another potentially futile choice. He looked to the left, which was completely clean even compared to the hallway. He looked to the right to see blood littering the hallway.

"Almost too easy, Michael." Loomis said to himself.

The old and feeble doctor turned to the left and began to walk down the adjacent hallway, his limp becoming more pronounced the more he walked on it. A single door awaited the doctor as he approached it. His wrinkled and scarred hand reached out for the doorknob. He turned it and the door responded with a click. Loomis almost felt terrified. A feeling he hadn't experienced for years. Something told him not to open the door, but he knew that had to be ignored.

Loomis pulled the door open and he immediately noticed a figure standing in the hallway, almost as if they were waiting for him. The figure was completely shrouded in darkness, but Loomis knew who it was. His patient of 15 years, debatably longer. Michael Audrey Myers.

"Michael, this can't go on any longer. This must end!" Dr. Loomis said, raising his revolver at the shape.

Loomis attempted to squeeze the trigger, but something seemed to be preventing him from doing so. His eyes became wide when he discovered the new abnormality. He turned the gun to the wall next to the man and fired. The gun worked properly, like it was designed to.

"No, no!" Loomis yelled, trying to shoot Michael.

Michael simply stood and stared at the doctor. Loomis could feel that the end was near for him, but Michael wasn't moving. He was just standing there, as if he was waiting. Almost as if on que, Michael began to move towards Loomis. The old man backed away from the shape approaching him at a fast speed. Loomis tried in vain to shoot at Michael, but it was as he predicted. Nothing emerged from the barrel of the revolver.

"Oh god." Loomis said to himself, with Michael mere inches from him.

Michael reached out and grabbed Loomis. He pushed Loomis back onto the tile floor with a crack indicating Loomis's broken ankle. Terror entered Loomis's system as he attempted to crawl away from his accursed patient. The old doctor knew he had to prevent Michael from leaving the building, but he had to start walking in order to ensure that he could.

"AHHHH!" Loomis screamed as he stood to his feet with his ankle making a loud cracking noise as he put pressure on it.

Michael began walking after Loomis. This time, his movement were slower, almost as if he was enjoying watching his former psychiatrist suffer at his own hands. As Loomis continued his painful trek away from the shape, he felt his fate looming near. He approached the fork that he had encountered earlier. However, in front of him, he noticed a door that clearly said, "Boiler room". Loomis felt déjà vu as he stared at the door. It may be futile, but he knew he had to do something to kill Michael, if not, slow him down. The Curse did not allow Loomis to directly harm Michael, but as far as Loomis knew, it didn't stop Michael from indirect harm. He couldn't pass it on; he had to rid the curse. He may not be able to stop Michael, but if the curse is gone, Michael would become mortal again.

Loomis approached the door with a painful last step and he opened it swiftly. As Michael approached slowly, Loomis closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned on the light switch next to the door and noticed a large gas container in the middle of the room, with gas pipes emerging from the top and bottom of the container. He held the revolver tightly in his hands as he approached the container. _This has to do._

Dr. Loomis awaited his patient's entry to the room, but time seemed to drag on as he waited. Soon enough, as Loomis predicted, banging accompanied his trembling breaths. A hole formed in the door as Michael punched through the wooden door, causing splinters to fly towards Loomis. The doctor prepared himself as the door collapsed and Michael walked through, his mask returned to him from Dr. Wynn.

"Michael, this cannot go on. Your reign of terror must end. I will not allow you to take more innocent lives. If you must kill me, do it. I beg of you. Don't let people suffer because you desire my demise."

Michael stared at Loomis, silent and unmoved. He marched towards Loomis and grabbed the man by his neck. He pressed Loomis against the gas container and stabbed the doctor through his abdomen. The knife stuck through Loomis and into the container. Michael released his grip on the blade and cocked his head at the dying Loomis.

"It's time, Michael. It's time." Loomis said, his final words unheard by Michael.

He raised his revolver and turned it around to the gas container. He gave Michael a final smile, before firing.

Tommy Doyle stopped the vehicle in shock as he heard the loud noise, accompanied by a large tremor that he felt. Kara and Danny Strode looked at Tommy as he exited the vehicle to stare at what had happened. Tommy's mouth dropped as he saw the large fireball erupt from behind the trees.

"Loomis…" Tommy said, dropping his head to mourn the former doctor.

As the fire burned away the remains of the hospital, the body of Loomis burned away, revealing parts of the doctor's skeleton. Michael arose from the ashes of the burning building and felt his abdomen. Blood emerged from his wound. Loomis's prediction was right; the Curse's effects were now gone and Michael was mortal again.

A loud hissing noise drove Michael's attention away from the body of the dead doctor. Michael stared at a ruptured gas valve that had just recently been punctured. However, he had no time to react before a second explosion occurred. His body was blasted into pieces by the explosion. It was over. The evil was gone.

 **Author's note: I wrote this cut as a way to celebrate what would have been Donald Pleasance's 100** **th** **birthday. I was originally going to have this open-ended, but I decided against it. I feel like Michael and Loomis were always supposed to die together, so that's why Michael's death was slightly anti-climactic. I know this ending was similar to Halloween II, but I wanted a way to definitively kill off Michael and Loomis, unlike that movie. Rest in peace, Donald Pleasance, and thank you for giving us the Loomis that we all know and love.**


End file.
